A detailed review is made of cardiac morphologic changes in the collagen-vascular diseases, including rheumatoid arthritis, ankylosing spondylitis, systemic lupus erythematosus, scleroderma, dermatomyositis, polymyositis, polyarteritis nodosa and Wegener's granulomatosis.